Always and Forever
by kmeticata
Summary: This is a missing scene from episode 3x20 where Klaus is there for Kol after Davina's death
**Hey everyone, this is my first try to write a fanfic about the original family. I have to warn you that English is not my first language so maybe there are some mistakes and the writing stile will probably seem pretty simple to any native speaker. Nevertheless after watching the last episode (21) I was left a little disappointed because Klaus sure was there for Marcel but not for his brother. That is why I wrote this one shot which takes place at the end of episode 20. Have an enjoyable read! Oh and any review will be much** **appreciated :)**

"I am not _your_ family!" he hissed through his teeth. Klaus didn't seem to understand his words because he once again tried to make his way towards him.

"Marcel, c'mon…" he said and put his hand on his protégé's shoulder.

Even though this gesture was supposed to be comforting, in reality it had a complete opposite effect.

"NO!" Marcel shouted. Both Elijah and Klaus seemed surprised by his reaction "no" he repeated.

Klaus looked like he wanted to say something but didn't find the right words. The only thing he did was to watch as Marcel made his way out of the room smashing everything around him on his way out.

Klaus stood there for a moment processing what just happened. He knew that Marcel had every right to feel hurt and angry but Klaus wasn't used at being rejected. He locked eyes with Elijah. His brother whose guilt was probably unbearable looked like a statue – he was just standing there numb and still.

Marcel's rejection hurt Klaus deeper than he would ever admit but at the same time he understood the behavior of the man he considered his son. Davina died so that Klaus can live. If someone ever even dared try hurting Hope in the name of his or her family Klaus would make sure that hell sounded like paradise in compartment to what he would do to that person. Marcel must be feeling exactly like that in the moment. And Klaus was at a loss of what to do to help him.

His thoughts got interrupted by Elijah making his way out of the room. His brother who a few hours ago had condemned a teenager to death. Klaus knew that Elijah did it to save his family and he owned him his life for it. But it still didn't sound right. A girl who despite wronging his family multiple times still counted as a part of it had to die so that they all can live. Davina who was at the same time Marcel's daughter and Kol's loved one. Klaus cherished his life and never really had the intention of dying. He was glad that the only person able to do that to him or to family was now dead. But today's loss was greater than the win. Today as their enemy got destroyed, their family became divided. Marcel wasn't going to forgive them anytime soon.

And then there was also Kol. Who knows what kind of thoughts were going through his barely sane brother's head right now.

"Elijah." Klaus called for his brother who was already by the doorstep. "What about Kol?"

Elijah stayed with his back turned to him and didn't answer for a while. They both knew their little brother. If they now tried to reach to him he was only going to push them away. He did that every time he was hurting which always resulted into a bloody mess afterwards.

"He'll be alright… eventually." with that Elijah left.

Alright? Kol?! Never. This time Klaus had the feeling that Kol was going to drift away from their family for good. Any trust left in his siblings was probably gone now. But Klaus couldn't accept that. He would never. He didn't just get his brother back from the dead so that he can lose him again some months later. No. Not if he can do something against it.

* * *

It wasn't hard for him to find Kol. Of course his little brother was going to try to have his own kind of revenge on Davina's death – that bit he was sure of.

That is why Klaus was now standing before the cemetery. He knew that Kol had to be here so he used his vampire hearing to locate him.

"Vincent was right." he found him "Davina wouldn't 've wanted you dead."

Klaus knew what was about to happen so he just stayed there waiting for Kol to get the revenge he desired.

"The thing is… she was the only one keeping me from being… well… me."

The sounds of struggle that followed soon died out. Klaus waited there for a few more moments unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do now. If he wanted to talk to Kol this was the moment. On his way to the cemetary he tried to form some sort of words of comfort to offer his brother but nothing meaningful came to his mind. He was at a loss. If Kol saw him now it was just going to make him even angrier. The stupid silence that reigned over the cemetery only made him more unsure of himself.

But… after all this was Kol. Klaus knew that from all his siblings Kol was the most similar to himself. They were both short tempered, reckless and impulsive. And they both had their reasons behind their destructive behaviors. But the biggest similarity between them was that they hated being alone. And that was exactly how Kol probably felt right now.

So without overthinking anymore Klaus just made his way inside the small cemetery.

* * *

The first thing that caught his attention was the body of the regent. This boy had to be the weakest regent ever existing because Klaus didn't hear any sound of a fight minus the struggle minutes ago so he presumed that killing the regent was like killing a normal defenseless human.

The room was dead still like if the body on the ground was the only other person there. But Klaus' eyes soon found the silhouette in the shadows.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" with that the figure took a few steps towards Klaus, the faint light of the few candles illuminating part of his face.

"Kol" he tried to sound soothing but it came out sounding rather rushed.

"Spare me the lies you've prepared to tell me, brother. I have no desire to hear them." The fake broken smile on Kol's face which Klaus knew too well sent chills down his spine because he knew where this was going and it was not how he wanted it to go.

"Kol, listen to me." He commanded. He wanted to get his attention but it wasn't like he knew what he wanted to say to him. What can you tell in a situation like these? I'm sorry? It wasn't his fault so he wasn't going to apologize. It was nobody's fault but Kol would never understand that in the state he was in. Maybe he can tell him that it's going to be alright? Eventually? Just like Elijah said earlier tonight. But this must be the worst lie you can possibly tell in a moment like this. How about the truth:

"I know what you are going through."

The instant rage on Kol' face following his words of comfort proved to him that this was also a wrong thing to say, at least when it comes to his brother.

Instead of a response he received a strong fist in the face which sent him flying across the room. His back smashed the wall hard. He would have stumbled forwards if it wasn't for the tight grip Kol had around his neck.

"I didn't come to fight you." Klaus stated as calmly as he managed.

The lunatical smile returned on his little brothers' face. "Well then, 's a shame that today we don't get what we want, isn't it?" with that he slammed Klaus' head in the wall.

The throbbing pain spread from his head to all over his body. The little patience he had left was at an end. He pushed Kol away from him which resulted to his brother almost losing his balance. Kol quickly recovered and instantly attacked the hybrid one more time. Klaus managed to block the majority of the hits. He once again tried to stay in control of the situation and to not fight back. On the one side it was a good thing that Kol was letting out a part of the rage inside him he decided. But on the other Klaus didn't like the fact that he couldn't foresee some of the blows and thus he was starting to lose his advantage over his brother.

"Kol stop this nonsense right now!"

Another fist lured towards his face but he caught it on time. Distracted by this motion Klaus didn't foresee the sharp jab right in his stomach from Kol's other hand. He cringed from the pain, which resulted to Kol kicking him with his knee in the head.

The cracking noise that came from his face and the blood, which followed, meant that Kol managed to break his nose. 'Enough with this' something screamed in his head.

"Brother I don't want to fight you!" he shouted angrily for the last time.

But his warning fell on deaf ears. Maybe it was the taste of his own blood in his mouth or maybe just the lack of patience left in him but the next time Kol lured towards him Klaus sent him flying across the room. He didn't lose any time so by the time Kol touched the floor Klaus was there to pin him to the ground. His knee was on his brother's stomach while his hands were keeping Kol's pined on the ground. His brother's movements were now restricted but Klaus knew that his dominating position could be short lived. Klaus was stronger, sure, but Kol was very unpredictable. His little brother was a good fighter even though now he was being rather more chaotic than strategic.

Klaus looked at the raging mess that was his brother. Kol was now doing everything possible to free himself. He was struggling and cussing and shouting threats at him all at the same time. Klaus decided to let him cool off for a while so that he could at last have his attention.

A few minutes passed until the fight the younger man was putting finally died down. Kol stilled under his hands but he was also currently looking at every other direction but at Klaus.

"Brother" Klaus started as gently as he could, "I'm sorry for your loss." he added sincerely.

The reaction he got was not at all what he expected. Kol's laugher echoed through the room. This made him really question the remaining sanity of his brother. Seriously what was _not_ wrong with him? Not that he himself was one to talk. The laughing didn't stop it only grew lauder making the body below him shake uncontrollably.

Suddenly the younger man quieted down and a stony stare met Klaus' shaken one.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO SPARE ME THE LIES YOU'VE PREPARED!" he shouted in his face. Using the moment of distraction Kol managed to free his hands. He quickly gripped Klaus' shoulders and using all the power and flexibility he possessed he kicked his brother in the back, which resulted to Klaus almost doing a flip in the air but he still managed to fall on his feet.

Finally free Kol started hovering around Klaus like a predator around his prey. Klaus no longer knew how to make his brother see reason because it didn't matter what he said Kol just wouldn't listen.

"She's dead because of you! You killed her!" the accusation plus the broken voice of his brother hurt him more than he would ever admit. Klaus didn't want the harvest girl to die, he even said to Freya and Elijah to find another way. They couldn't so now Klaus had to make his little brother understand that.

"Kol, it was either the sacrifice of Davina or the extermination of your whole family! Rebekah, Eli-"

"DAVINA WAS MY FAMILY!"

Kol once again lost it. It looked like Klaus yet again used the wrong words. But it was impossible to talk to Kol in a civil way. It seemed like everything Klaus said today was the wrong thing to say. And Klaus just ran out of patience.

The fight that now endured was two sided. Even though Klaus was stronger he was the one receiving more blows. Soon everything escalated very quickly. At one point it seemed like Kol was really going to destroy his brother. The intensity of his hits was unbelievable. Klaus was using all his strength when punching his brother. Nevertheless on the last series of blows from Kol, the younger brother managed to knockout his opponent and to send him flying through the wall.

Kol stood there breathing deeply. Even for original vampires a fight like this was tiring. Soon enough what seemed like a breeze stopped in front of him and gripped him by the neck squeezing hard. Yellow eyes met dark brown ones. Kol was trying to free himself but to no avail.

"You think you're the only one who's lost somebody?!" Klaus hissed in his face "The only one who's hurting?" his voice was growing lauder by every word "THE ONLY ONE WHO'S ANGRY!"

Klaus slammed him so hard by the wall that Kol went trough it. The noise of Kol's body forming a hole was a mixture of both concrete and bones breaking. They were now outside and the only reason why Kol was still standing was because of the grip on his neck that Klaus never loosened.

"Think again you little idiot!" he said in an even voice and finally released his hold.

Kol instantly fell on the ground. Klaus knew that Kol must've been hurting everywhere because the physical pain he himself was feeling was pretty unbearable. Even though the moon was the only light source outside Klaus was able to see quite clearly the unfocused look on his brother's face and how he was desperately trying not to show any signs of pain.

Klaus' eyes, which were once again back to his normal shade of blue, softened a little at the sight before him. He was pretty sure that he had broken Kol's spine in the process of getting some sense into him. The reason of his assumption was because of the noise that his bones made when his back met the wall and the second reason was because Kol was still laying in the same uncomfortable position like when he fell after Klaus released his hold. Klaus slowly made his way to his fallen brother and then sat beside him. He finally saw the chance to talk to Kol. That is why he let his eyes wander through the darkness before him and started talking with barely audible uncertainty in his voice:

"I know you think we betrayed you. Maybe that is what we did. I'm sorry for it." Klaus stopped for a moment trying to structure his thoughts while words suddenly started coming naturally to him. "Davina… I never really liked her actually but… she was a person you never see everyday. Stupidly brave but equally smart. I never quite understood your connection and I hated the way you would do and risk everything for her. But…" At the uncharacteristic silence from his brother, Klaus stopped once again and looked down at him. He found that Kol was actually still conscious and listening to him. "You were right about Davina. She was family. Because family is the people who would do anything for each other, protect each other and fight for each other. Just like you two did… always and forever."

Klaus saw that Kol was barely keeping the tears in his eyes from falling now. 'The stubborn idiot' he thought. Klaus did lose the whole 'big bad wolf' image with his cheesy speech so he decided that he had nothing left to loose. And he was sure that Kol's pride was hurt enough so no one would ever hear about this night. He gently put his hands on the back of his brother's shoulders and careful to not cause his brother any additional pain lifted Kol's head and let it rest on his lap. As soon as he laid his palm on his brother's cheek he felt wetness.

This was the second time Klaus saw his brother cry today. The first one was in the morning when he helped him clean up from Davina's blood. Klaus had then promised him that they were going to bring her back. And he had every intention of keeping his promise but… nothing went according to plan today.

A sob escaping from Kol made Klaus come back to reality. It was so out of character for his little brother to actually cry or show any other emotion rather than anger or pure glee. After talking to Marcel, when he decided that he was also going to confront his brother, he never really expected that Kol's unbreakable facade would crack. And he was truly at a loss of what to do. But he was determined to show his little brother that he was not alone and that he was there for him.

Another sob shook through his brother's body. And then another one. Kol tried to hide his face with his hands but Klaus quickly untangled them so that Kol can look him in the eyes. There were so many things he wanted to tell him. He wanted to help him or at least try to comfort him. But it seemed like Kol didn't want his help because for a second time tonight he was looking at all other directions but Klaus' eyes. Klaus thought against making him look at him because he didn't want to make the situation any more difficult or embarrassing for his little brother so instead he did the second thing that came to his mind. The thing he always used to do when Kol got hurt when they were little children. He grabbed him by the shoulders not really caring if this caused Kol too much physical pain and in the next moment Kol's head was buried in Klaus' neck while Klaus' arms were keeping him tightly pressed against his chest. The second Klaus did that he started doubting his decision because he was sure that Kol would reject him. Crying in front of his brother was one thing but letting himself be treated like a child was another. But to his surprise the trembling of the body in his hands only increased. Klaus felt the wetness all over his neck and shirt but he didn't care. He just sat there not allowing his brother to be alone.

In this uncharacteristically deadly still night for New Orleans the only noise breaking the silence of the cemetery were the cries of his little brother.


End file.
